


Mishmash

by fallenice



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Nakamaru and Kame’s love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishmash

When they told Kame that Nakamaru – the same Nakamaru he had met at auditions and was late to rehearsal with - was going to be in the same band as him, Kame knew that it was fate.

Nakamaru took a little longer.

 

 

***

 

“Stop giving me your _umeboshi_!”

“But I hate them!” Kame pouts.

“Then put them aside,” Nakamaru mumbles.

He eats them anyway.

 

 

***

 

 

They are in the dressing room waiting for other members to arrive for a magazine shoot. Kame has been rambling about everything and nothing since the moment he arrived. It’s only after an extended period of time that Kame finally asks, “Why are you so quiet?”

“Because you seem to be enjoying yourself,”

Kame knows that he is hooked.

 

 

***

 

Nakamaru watches Kame as he plays baseball with the seniors. He finds himself mesmerized by his pitching posture, his serious eyes and his overwhelming presence in the game. It’s as if he is taking over the stadium and everyone can't help but stare at him. He wonders what Kame would be like if he were a professional baseball player.

He watches Kame practice the dance moves. He sees the way his body moves to the rhythm, he sees the charisma that is oozing from every move that he makes and he sees the star that is shining brightly inside of Kame. Nakamaru knows that he is going to be a wonder dancer.

He listens to Kame sing. He is not always in tune, but there is something about Kame’s voice that draws him in, that makes him want to listen to his voice over and over again. Nakamaru realizes with a start that Kame, though still imperfect, is going to make it big.

He wonders if anyone else in the world could be as charming as Kame.

 

 

***

 

Kame plays with the script in his hands.

Nakamaru sits besides Kame and waits for him to speak. He knows that there is no need to rush, Kame will talk to him when he is ready.

“I am not sure if I can do this,“ he finally tells Nakamaru.

“You are KAT-TUN’s star, you will be fine.”

He smiles at Kame.

Kame thinks he can conquer the world with just that smile.

 

 

***

 

Kame watches Nakamaru practice beatbox. He remembers that look of determination on his face when he told Kame that he wanted to find something that only he could do. He remembers the excitement in his eyes when he told Kame that he might actually be good at beatboxing.

And look how far he has come.

Yet he is still practicing, still learning, still trying to become better. It’s not just about beatboxing, Kame realizes as he watches Nakamaru practice his parts for KAT-TUN’s songs. He gives his all in everything.

He thinks Nakamaru looks beautiful when he is working hard.

 

 

***

 

Despite his initial complaints, Nakamaru begins to fall in love with the taste of _umeboshi_.

It reminds him of Kame.

 

 

***

 

Kame makes Nakamaru bring Mister and Choco to his house.

Ran and Jelly take a liking to the two new dogs immediately.

When the four dogs fall asleep together in a dog-pile after a whole day of playing, Kame tells Nakamaru that his dogs don’t usually fancy playing with other dogs.

“Of course, my dogs are special!” Nakamaru claims in one of his rare moments of arrogance.

“They are,“ Kame smiles, “Like their owner.”

Nakamaru’s heart flutters.

 

 

***

 

“Trust me, he likes you despite your big nose,” Jin says over the phone.

“You did not have to add that!” Nakamaru replies, indignant.

Jin laughs.

“Seriously, I am quite sure he is going to confess to you soon.”

“Are you sure?” Nakamaru replies, incredulous.

“I am his best friend! I would know. Though, I have no idea what he sees in an old man like you!”

“HEY!”

 

 

***

 

Kame confesses to Nakamaru the next week.

Jin collects his winnings from the reluctants Koki, Junno and Ueda.

 

 

***

 

“Em, where are we?” Nakamaru asks when Kame stops their car in the middle of nowhere on their supposed date.

“I don’t know?” Kame replies cheekily. Nakamaru is unimpressed.

“You know, planning a trip is important so that you know what clothes to pack, what to prepare for….”

Kame shuts Nakamaru up by leaning over his seat to place his lips on his.

Nakamaru promptly flushes.

Kame laughs.

 

 

***

 

“Move in with me.”

Nakamaru stares at Kame and his brain tries to process the pros and cons of moving in with Kame, and if it will affect their work and what will happen if the paparazzi find out…

Kame’s laughter disrupts his train of thoughts.

“Get back to me after you are done thinking.”

Nakamaru is pretty sure that Kame has just made fun of him, but he decides that the sound of his laughter is more than worth it.

And he decides to move in with Kame anyway.

 

 

***

 

Nakamaru finds Kame in his room, brows furrowed and lips pursed into a line as if he is making a huge decision.

“Which pair of jeans should I wear?” He asks Nakamaru, gesturing to the six pairs of jeans scattered on Kame’s bed.

Nakamaru hides his head in his hands.

“We are only going to the _conbini._ ”

 

 

***

 

Kame comes home one day to see Nakamaru crouched over his study desk, brows furrowed as he scribbles down things on his notepad. He stares at what he has scribbled, mumbles a _that’s not it_ and tears away that page from his notepad to restart.

Kame approaches Nakamaru, who’s obviously too engrossed in his work to notice that Kame is already home, and lets his fingers rest on his forehead to smooth out the wrinkles. Nakamaru jerks in surprise as Kame begins to massage his temple.

“You will grow old even faster like this,” he tells Nakamaru.

Kame kisses his indignant reaction away.

 

 

***

 

“Why are we in a baseball field?”

“Because I feel like playing baseball.”

Kame is whimsical, Nakamaru finds out.

He likes that he is only like that around him.

 

 

***

 

Kame drags Nakamaru to a scent-shop one day.

“Pick something for me,” he tells him.

 

 

***

 

Kame brings Nakamaru to karaoke on one of his free days.

Nakamaru contemplates asking Kame why. But he wonders if it isn’t too weird to ask. But not knowing why doesn’t seem to sit too well with him either.

“Because you said that nobody would go to karaoke with you,” Kame replies and passes the control to him. “Stop thinking and pick your songs.”

 

 

***

 

Nakamaru is trying to get some studying done before filming later that day but his concentration is shattered by two suspicious looking tickets that are dangling in front of him.

“I have tickets to watch the Giants train,” Kame says while placing his chin on Nakamaru’s shoulder, “But since you are not interested in baseball and so busy studying….”

“EH?”

Kame flips open his phone and scrolls through his star-studded contact list, “Let’s see who else I can ask..”

Nakamaru flips Kame’s phone close.

“I am definitely going,” he paused, “With you.”

Kame beams at him.

Nakamaru knows that he just got played.

 

 

***

 

“This is so high. Scary, scary,” Nakamaru mutters, “this is impossible, there is no way I can do this, no way, no way at all.”

His mind conjures up all sorts of things that could happen to him and he gets freaked out by his own thoughts more than the bungee itself. Only Kame’s reassuring grip on his arm helps him regain some sanity.

“You can do it,“ Kame tells him, “Just close your eyes and off you go.”

_Maybe he can make it._

He steps forward.

The camera rolls.

 

 

***

 

Nakamaru still doesn’t jump in the end .

Kame never blames him.

 

 

***

 

For Nakamaru’s birthday, Kame single handedly whips up a four-course Italian dinner for the two of them. He sets up the table (candlelight included) and spends hours at the CD shop browsing for the right music for the occasion. He even takes out one of the most expensive wines he has in his collection to commemorate that day.

For Kame’s birthday, on the other hand, Nakamaru buys him a baseball game because he remembers Kame saying that he wanted it when they went shopping. By then, however, Kame has already bought it for himself.

“You really suck at giving presents,” Kame tells him outright.

He is still happy though.

 

 

***

 

“Stop thinking,” Kame tells him in between kisses.

Nakamaru is still hesitant.

“Let go, Yuuichi,” he breathes into Nakamaru’s ears.

Kame can feel Nakamaru’s groan against his neck and the softness of the sheets on his back as Nakamaru pushes him onto their bed.

 

 

***

 

“You are up early,” he hears Kame say.

“I wake up early when I am in a good mood,” he replies, eyes still on his books. Mornings are good for studying.

“Hmm, I reckon the sex last night was good.”

Nakamaru blushes.

 

 

***

 

Nakamaru thinks Kame always smells nice because _he_ is the one who picked all his scents.

Kame, the _fashionsta_ , the eternal jeanist, only wears the scents he picks.

He is not possessive, not at all.

 

 

***

 

Kame takes the two of them for a night drive in his convertible.

They wind up at a deserted beach and Kame stops the car to enjoy the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the feel of the sea breeze against their skin.

“Watch,” Kame nudges Nakamaru gently.

Nakamaru looks up to see the sky erupt into colourful fireworks.

“Happy anniversary, Yuuichi.”

“Happy anniversary, Kazuya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by: Isa. For Joo's birthday 2011.


End file.
